


Message from the Past

by AutumnFaire



Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, Light-Hearted, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, School, original myths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnFaire/pseuds/AutumnFaire
Summary: 'A flurry of bubbles spin around me, dancing through my hair, catching on my eyelashes, tickling my skin. I reach out to touch them, and my vision fades.'Daro, a student studying History, has dreams she can never recall. As her sketchbooks fill with people she has never known, and her friends begin to seems sickly, she dives into ancient myths and legends.(I do not know how to summary. Probably better than it sounds - unless it sounds epic, then it's absolutely the same level. Probably.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Powers Beyond

_Favoured Elements, those who have awoken a holy crystal, are wielders of powers far beyond human comprehension. They are recognized through a slight glow on crystal jewelry as well as their eyes, which are coloured separately, one a crystalline shine, the other that of a human._

_hey fall under four categories: Water, Air, Fire, and Earth. Each has three components, combining each with another. In Water there lies: Cloud, known for the ability to create and stop storms; Wave, known for the ability to create a healing or destructive wave; and Bubble, known for the ability to defend and fade from view. In Air there lies: Wind, known for the ability to dance through the sky; Sound, known for the ability to read and change the minds of others; and Temperature, known for the ability to change the temperature. In Fire there lies: Steam, known for the ability to create portals; Energy, known for the ability to spark and create light; and Lava, known for the ability to burn. In Earth there lies: Swamp, known for the ability to revitalise dying plants and small animals; Sand, known for the ability to dry and erode; and Meteor, known for the ability to strike and dive._

_Above them lies only two holy sets of beings; the Blessed Elements, and the Celestials themselves._

_The Blessed Elements are those who come to a divine understanding of an element, where the element itself blesses this one - who is to be a legend, a bright star that may dim, but will never fade. The elements wielders are known as Divine, and are recognized through lightly tipped ears and a set of holy runes woven into their very being. The Divine Water is known for the ability to soothe and heal, the Divine “Messenger”. The Divine Air is known for the ability to purify, the Divine “Staff”. The Divine Fire is known for the ability to attack, the Divine “Warrior”. The Divine Earth is known for the ability to create barriers and protect, the Divine “Shield”. Apart, each Divine is akin to miracles, together, they strike a path in, and, indeed, through the tapestry of our very existence. There have never been more than two such prodigies a century, and as the flow of time continues, Divine slip further and further into the realm of legends._

\- Powers Beyond, Prof. Aron D. Lazarius pp. 236-37


	2. Stormy Dreams

“-ro. … Da-o. … Daro!”

As if from an underwater abyss, I hear an echo calling out, bouncing around. As it reaches me, it seems to pause. The water, _alwaysthereinfiniteneverleavingrebirth_ , surrounds me protectively. The protection does nothing to calm the unease in my heart. Daro, so… familiar, and yet, so foreign I can’t help but wonder… Who? Who calls, who is being called? There is no-one else around, and yet that echoing call still persists. All of a sudden, bubbles storm around my skin, lifting me along with memories, my memories, of doing this a hundred times before.

I inhale quickly as I lift my eyes and scan the room. There is no trace of water, only two girls. One has dyed hair, wearing the school uniform*, the robe dropped carelessly over a shoulder - Chera, and the other looks to be half asleep, with a hoodie over top the uniform, robe held in her arms - Kiri. Both look mildly concerned.

“You okay, Daro?”

Already the dream is fading from my mind, leaving the faintest memories of… water? I shake my head quickly, look up and then smile. “I’m fine, Chera. Just tired, I suppose.”

She frowns, still unappeased. “It’s just, normally you’re the first out of bed, and when you didn’t come by to make sure we were getting up, we got concerned. And for good measure, too! You were crying in your sleep.”

I blink, startled, and raise a hand to my face. Sure enough, it comes away wet. “That’s unusual. It must be from dread, I do, after all, have Mrs. Schuna’s Latin class today.”

Kiri groans, looking as though she wants to bury herself back into bed and never leave. Chera, in clear contrast, smiles with a slight smugness, and responds with: “Sucks to be you two. I have Basic Chants, in English, with Mr. Robbes.”

I smile languidly back, and glance over to the time. Surprisingly, it is only 6:00, ten minutes after I normally wake up. Upon stating this, Chera responds simply. “I got hungry and didn't want to make anything, and Kiri wants vanilla milk.” Chera smiles unabashedly, and Kiri stares pitifully at me. I sigh, getting up and going through a quick round of stretches, before heading over to what is technically Kiri and my kitchen, but which Chera frequents too often to be left out of. Thus, it became our kitchen, with me creating breakfasts and desserts, Kiri making suppers and drinks, and Chera buying ingredients.

My roommate, Kiri, and our friend Chera follow slowly behind. By the time they enter, I have cracked open two eggs, and am mixing in cardamom and cinnamon. Experienced as I am with our appetites, I can safely make four pieces of french toast. Chera will want two, and Kiri and I will want one each. As the bread is set into a frying pan, I spin and begin making vanilla milk, two jasmine teas, and a smoothie.

As I set the drinks in front of their owners, I can’t help but notice that Kiri is a bit paler than normal. That may not sound like much, and for others, it might truly not be that big of a deal, however; Kiri is normally porcelain skinned. For her to become noticeably paler is truly a feat, as the next colour on the list is white. Pure white.

It is now my turn to frown worriedly, putting the back of my hand to her forehead and checking her temperature. She feels normal, but…

“I’m fine.” She assures me. “If you say so…” I trail off dubiously. The smell of cinnamon wafts through the room, and I turn back to the food, giving a last glance to Kiri. I flip the food onto plates, pull out maple syrup, and set the plates down. I then head to the bathroom.

Patting down my uniform, and pulling two separate strands of hair into braids, then putting the braids into pigtails, I still as I see my reflection. Were my ears… pointed? It was faint, but… still, I could have sworn that my ears were more rounded yesterday.

Hearing a faint calling for me originating from the kitchen, I shake it off with a rueful grin. That calling only means one thing. Chera or (possibly and) Kiri had forgotten to make a lunch. Entering the kitchen, I sit down and tell them to check the fridge.

Hearing the fridge open and then the telltale sounds of someone rifling through, I realize that today it was Chera who forgot their lunch. Kiri is nigh silent when she forgets, and also is currently sitting next to me. I finish my french toast and tea, then stand and collect the dishes. Kiri stands as well, taking the dishes from me and beginning with them. I smile in gratitude, and she merely nods. Just then, a knock emanates from the door.

Striding across the room, I open the front door and find Keryl, standing there in his mild slouch, magicrys* in ear. “Anything good on? And you know you can just come in. You know where the extra key is.”

Keryl shakes his head, straightening up. “Nothing this early. Just that classical nonsense no-one likes. And you know I can’t just come in.”

“I don’t see why not. Chera does. And what do you mean, nonsense? I adore classical music.” I can’t keep a playful pout off of my face as Keryl and I stare at each other for a few seconds before beginning to laugh. As the laughter dies down, Keryl turns to me with: “Seriously, I can’t just come in. Chera is different, she ignores the rules of polite society. She’s also female, which makes a world of difference.”

I sigh exaggeratedly, more going through the motions of an argument than actually arguing, as I open the door wider and usher him in. Passing by him after closing the door, I cross into the kitchen and gesture to the other tea. He rolls his eyes, and takes a seat. I turn to a cupboard and pull out a tea cake, handing it to Keryl in time with his stomach’s displeased growl. I laugh lightly, well used to this routine. None of my friends are morning people. I am, and was thus appointed caretaker for the mornings*.

“How did you sleep?” I ask, taking note of slight circles under his eyes and the pale pallor of his skin. The teen smiles crookedly, the white of his uniform not contrasting as sharply as it usually did with the caramel of his skin. “Me? Like normal.”

“So horribly then. Honestly, Keryl, you look less like a caramel coffee, and more like a milky oolong. You need to sleep more.” His eyes soften at the mention of our childhood joke, and with a carefree laugh he hums out a response. “I’ll be okay. Though if you could come over to my place and work your magic again, I’d be better than okay. I’d be great.”

Grumbling a bit, I agree to come over after school and ‘work my magic’. He smiles, relief evident in his eyes, and tells me that his twin has moved into her boyfriend's house. I nod in understanding, hand him another tea cake, and then, after washing my hands, enter my room to grab my bag.

Pulling it over a shoulder, I walk to the door, pausing to knock on the bathroom door and tell Chera she’ll be late if she dallies longer, and then again to grab Kiri’s bag and hand it to her, I grab my lunch from the fridge as well as a snack from the pantry. Keryl and I then exit the house, and as we head to school, we chat light heartedly. As we arrive on the campus grounds, I place the snack in his bag. I part from him with a quick, “Have a nice day! See you later!”, before strolling up the necessary staircase. As I turn the corner, I am, unsurprisingly, greeted by the sight of another friend, Seph. Seph arrives earlier than I, always dead on his feet. Currently he haunts the entrance to our first hour class, Astronomy.

“Morning* Seph.” I greet. When an uncommitted grunt is my only response, I glance over to him. Astonishingly, he has managed to take the look ‘dead, tired, and murderous’ to a new level.

I shrug, well used to my friends morning moods, and pull out my sketch book. I take the time to glance over our last Astronomy lesson before opening to a new page and sketching.

“-a-o. … -aro. … Daro!”

I blink, glancing up from my sketchbook to find Chera, in an exasperatedly fond repeat of this morning, staring down at me. “What are you drawing?” I shrug, peering down at my sketchbook. Peering back up at me is a storm of bubbles, unnerving in the feelings they evoked in me. I swiftly close the sketchbook, fighting the feeling of loss and envy at the figure in the bubbles.

Kiri, Chera and Seph all stare at me in varying mild confusion from underneath hoods. With a smile planted on my face, I turn to the door. “C’mon, guys! Teacher has arrived.”

Said teacher glances at me with an unimpressed raised eyebrow. Inwardly I gulp, Mr. Stele has mastered the expression of unamused dubiousness. Without a doubt, he has had several decades of children to practice upon. Outwardly, I smile wider, entering the classroom and dropping my bag next to my seat before placing my sketchbook on the table. I hear grumbling to my side, originating from my friends.

As the bell rings, signalling the beginning of class, Mr. Stele asks for a quick repeat of last hour's contents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * list:  
> 1) The female uniform. With a pair of shorts over tights, a professional white tee, a cardigan and black boots, up to the ankle, the look was completed with a tie.  
> 2) Magicrys: (Ma-gee-crise) Short for MAGIc CRYstal Sound. A type of unawakened crystal that is used to test for potential in the Favoured Element of Sound as well as create a broadcasting system.  
> 3) If I were to be honest, I am always the caretaker, however; as they say, ignorance is bliss.  
> 4) I maintain the stance ‘there is no such thing as a good morning’, as despite waking up fast and being capable of appreciating a morning, that doesn’t mean I enjoy it.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Sporadic updates, school is stressful. Occasionally there might be an update that's just art.  
> Any comments or kudos' are appreciated. Constructive criticism would be appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading, stay safe.


End file.
